The scale on a map is 6cm : 10km. If two cities are 18cm apart on the map, what is the actual distance in km between the two cities?
Solution: The scale means that every 6cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 10km. A distance of 18cm on the map is the same as 3 $\cdot$ 6cm. The actual distance between the two cities is 3 $\cdot$ 10km, or 30km.